Feelings Within Me
by SparklingEyesWithYou
Summary: Before the mystery was solved, how does our characters feel towards their fellow housemates? A compilation of different one shots about our lovable protagonists and antagonists... Made by Yours Truly, SparklingEyesWithYou
1. Nina Martin

Well, hey! I'm new in writing… not really new, I mean, my parents opened me into writing at a young age…. I'm new here is what I meant to say…. Okay….

Me: Amber! Could you do the disclaimer? I don't wanna disturb the LOVEBIRDS over there acting all lovey dovey! *points to Fabina and smiles innocently*

Amber: Sure! And *squeals* eeep! I will have another pic of them!

Fabina: *Stops "researching" and turns to Amber * AMBER! *blushes*

Amber: Whatever! Ok… so… SparklingEyesWithYou doesn't own House of Anubis because if she did, she'd have added more Fabina moments throughout the season…. And make me prettier! =)))

Me: Thanks Ambs! And yeah, sadly I don't own HoA so… that's all the Fabina moments throughout the season =((

**Bold, italicized= title…. Italicized, underlined= diary entry… normal= thoughts… italicized= poem**

(THIS IS A ONE SHOT WHERE NINA WAS WRITING IN HER DIARY AFTER SLEUTHING WITH FABIAN)

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

Once I've arrived in Amber and my room, I put my messenger bag under my bed got out my diary, sat on the bed, covered my feet with my blanket and started writing in the leather- covered, small, bulky notebook my parents gave me before they left and their car crashed also known as my diary….

_Dear Diary, _

_ Another night in the attic with Fabian, CHECK! And yes, only with Fabian because apparently, Amber won't wake up, Alfie was busy with Jerome planning their next prank in the middle of the night…. I wonder if that's true….. I've always had this feeling where they're both…. EWW! Scratch that! Alfie has his eyes for Ambs and Jerome have always like Mara….. and then here comes Patricia who said that she needs to wash her clip-on highlights in the middle of the night? Yes, people and things here are weird….. No offence though….. I'm sooo glad Fabian's with me! Or else, I was alone! THANK YOU SO MUCH FABIAN! =)) Anyway, while I was with him, I feel different…. I can't explain so much so I've decided to put it in a poem….._

_** Feelings**_

_ Why do I feel different when I'm with you?_

_ It's like, with you, I'd never be blue,_

_ I feel safe in your presence,_

_ And everything in blur makes sense…_

_ Then, there's this part of me _

_ It wishes that we've never met_

_ And hopes that I didn't fall for you_

'_Cause it says you're no good and won't make me glee_

_ If I'm with anyone else,_

_ I just can't be myself_

_ It's like I'm trapped in a bookshelf_

_ Waiting for you to unravel me_

_ Oh Romeo, Romeo, Where art thou?_

_ Wait! Stop! Could you be my Romeo?_

_ Are these feelings true?_

_ Could it be you?_

-Nina Martin

* * *

><p>I hope you like it! =)))))) Please review! I really worked hard on this! Thank You So Much for reading! 'Till Next Time! =)))<p> 


	2. Fabian Rutter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE of ANUBIS! Because I did, I would make Nina and Fabian go out at the beginning of the season! and also I don't own David Archuleta nor his song!

* * *

><p>"FABIAN! Mate! Get up!" Mick not-so-yelled-but-loud-enough-to-wake-Fabian-up, was shaking Fabian to get up. But sadly, the geek-chic-who-likes-Nina-a-lot-and-Nina-was-crushing-on-but-they-won't-admit-it-even-if-it's-SO-obvious hasn't opened his eyes yet. Mick thought of a plan and hopes that it would work. It requires you to be pretty convincing in lying but "WHO CARES? I NEED to wake this lazy bum up!" he said to himself. He will go with it...<p>

Fabian's POV

I was dreaming about Nina and I there in a beautiful meadow where the grass was really green and flowers were blooming were as beautiful as Nina. (**AN: Was it girly-type much?**) But of course, Nina was the prettiest girl I've ever seen. We sat in the grass and I had the courage to kiss her. So I leaned in and finally our lips crashed onto each other. I felt fireworks and I saw sparks flying **(AN:What? I love Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift!**) we pulled away from each other and I said " Nina, You're the most intelligent, most beautiful, very loyal, calm, sweetest, adventurous, mysterious and lovable girl I've ever met in my entire life. I love you so much! I've fallen for you since you ran into Patricia,Joy and I. Nina would you do the honor of being my girl-" suddenly my dream was interrupted by someone, not someone but it was Mick who whispered in my left ear that Nina said she loved me and fancies to be my girl! So I quickly jumped out of bed and flooded Mick with questions with a shocked face "Mate! Was it true? All the things you told me? Where's Nina?" Then, Mick, all of a sudden, just started cracking up there, " You should have seen your face!" Oh, he was joking to wake me up "Ha ha! Very funny, Mick." Sarcasm filled my voice. "What? You'd like that better than having me throw water on you!" He stated after chuckles. "Mate, you fancy Nina, don't you?" I laughed nervously and shot back "Psh! What makes you say that?" Avoiding eye contact with him because he'd know I'm lying. "Dude! I've been your roommate for 5 years now! I know you're lying! And besides, you wouldn't respond to my lie like that if you don't fancy her! Even and idiot would know you're lying! For a geek who's VERY SMART like you, well, all geeks/nerds are smart so... anyway! You are dumb sometimes, you know?" I shot a glare back at him, "NO OFFENSE! MATE!" I sighed. He went out of our room and I started playing my guitar where I always hide under my bed. Luckily, no one sees it. Of course Mick knows I play, but besides from him. no one else knows that. So I strummed and played this song I wrote (**AN:** **pretend he wrote it**)

_I hung up the phone tonight_  
><em>Something happened for the first time<em>  
><em>Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush<em>

_'Cause the possibility_  
><em>That you would ever feel the same way<em>  
><em>About me, just too much, just too much<em>

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
><em>All I ever think about is you<em>  
><em>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized<em>  
><em>And I just got to know<em>

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
><em>All that we can be, where this thing can go?<em>  
><em>Am I crazy or falling in love?<em>  
><em>Is it really just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
><em>Are you holding back like the way I do?<em>  
><em>?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away<em>  
><em>But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay<em>  
><em>Going away-ay-ay<em>

_Has it ever crossed your mind_  
><em>When we're hanging, spending time girl?<em>  
><em>Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?<em>

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_  
><em>'Cause I believe that we can make this into<em>  
><em>Something that will last, last forever, forever!<em>

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
><em>All that we could be, where this thing could go?<em>  
><em>Am I crazy or falling in love?<em>  
><em>Is it really just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
><em>Are you holding back like the way I do?<em>  
><em>'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away<em>  
><em>But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay<em>  
><em>Going away-ay-ay<em>

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
><em>All I ever think about is you<em>  
><em>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized<em>  
><em>And I just got to know<em>

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
><em>All that we could be, where this thing could go?<em>  
><em>Am I crazy or falling in love?<em>  
><em>Is it really just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
><em>Are you holding back like the way I do?<em>  
><em>'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away<em>  
><em>But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay<em>  
><em>This crush ain't going away-ay-ay<em>

_Going away_  
><em>Going away-ay-ay<em>  
><em>Going away-ay-ay<em>

"I Love You So Much Nina, and I know this crush won't go away" I whispered to myself as I play some of the other chords repeatedly. I practiced this but only playing it not singing it. Suddenly, someone entered my room, I nervously put away the guitar and saw Nina standing there with her laptop. "Sorry to interrupt but you have to come see this!" She showed me her laptop. It was a research about our Egyptian project/ the ancient mystery we were unraveling. I was so amazed and we talked and talked about it. But little did she know that she was the one running through my mind the whole time even though the article was fascinating. I really love you, Nina Martin. And it won't go away with the wind.

* * *

><p>Well, that's Fabian's POV! Hope you liked it! =)) Please review!<p>

=)))

Yours truly,

SparklingEyesWithYou 3


End file.
